Secrets Reveiled
by CJ14
Summary: Both Abby and Ziva are gay but no one knows. What will happen when Ziva tells Abby how she feels. M for language and sexual content later on.
1. Confession

No one knows that she was the one I wanted. She was the sweetest person I had ever met. The only problem; I was fighting with Tony for her. Her name is Ziva David. She is known for being kind of a hardass but that was one of the things I liked most about her. When she finally trusted me enough to tell me about her family all the walls she managed to build came down. I was the only one besides Gibbs that she was different around. I got to work and found a spot for my bike rather quickly. I walked in and found Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva a their desks having what seemed to me a very heated argument over whether or not Ziva liked women or if it was just a rumor. Needless to say I didn't sick around for the answer.

"Abby!" I heard Tony call after to me but I didn't turn around. That was bound to make Gibbs worry about what was wrong. About ten minutes later I heard someone come in and I came face to face with the girl I wanted so badly.

"Gibbs wanted me to come down here for the results you said you had." she said. "You don't seem like yourself Abigail, What is wrong?"

"Did you ever answer Tony?"

"Yes. I told him it was none of his damn business. But because I trust you I will tell you." I turned so she knew I was going to listen to what she was about to say. "I am gay and there is someone who has captured my heart a million times over just by the way she cares for people and by being herself."

"She seems like a really lucky girl" I say a little heartbroken. "Who is it?"

"You Abigail."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know its short and sorry for that but I need help with adding chapters to stories. Go easy on me because I'm still new to this site. If you like it and have an idea of where the story should go feel free to let me know.<strong>


	2. Shocking truth

"Me?" I was floored. If I would have been holding anything in my hands it would have fallen to the floor. The look that Ziva wore was one of concern because I clearly didn't react the way she thought I was going to. I just couldn't believe that the girl of my dreams was confessing her love for me right here in my lab. "You really said that to DiNozzo?" That made her smile.

"Yes cause its none of his concern who I chose to date." She smiled at me then added. "Besides he isn't happy that I've turned him down numerous times now."

"He won't be happy about the fact you are now off the market either."

"Well I'd better take this up to Gibbs, but you need to let him know that you are okay Abigail." The way she said my full name made me melt inside. I was going to have a hard time keeping my feelings in check here now that all of this has come to light.

* * *

><p><strong>Ziva POV<strong>

I walked back to the bullpen to find Tony at my desk trying to find something to give him the answer to his earlier question.

"Tony you may want to get out of her desk like right now." I heard McGee warn Tony of me being there.

"Relax McDweeb, besides I need evidence to prove Ziva likes girls or my whole argument falls apart."

"Well Tony you are not going to find anything in my desk so quite looking." He jumped as I said this. He got up from behind my desk and walked over to his own. I went over to Gibbs and placed the results I got from Abby on his desk. He looked up at me and his eyes asked the question he some how couldn't find the words to say. "Abigail is fine Gibbs she just heard a little too much when she came in."

"Well in that case we got another dead petty officer. Ziver with McGee. DiNozzo with me." He yelled before we all filed out of the bullpen and on our way to the crime scene. When we got there, there was two women standing by the road waiting for us. "McGee, DiNozzo bag and tag, Ziva talk to those people over there." I walked over to them and I could tell the one was scared. She looked maybe six or seven years old.

"You must be the wife and the daughter?" I asked and the taller one of the two nodded. "I need you to tell me what you saw maam."

"He was just sitting there and I thought he was just sleeping. He sometimes fell asleep in that chair, but when I went to get him up he felt cold so I came around to face him and that's when I saw the gun shot." The little girl started crying when she listened to her mom explain how her dad was found.

"And what is your name sweetheart?" I asked the little girl

"Megan"

"Well Megan I know how scary it is to lose a parent. I lost my father a few months ago and I promise you we will find the guy who did this to yours." She looked at me like I could really bring down the guy who did this. When we finished we arrived back at NCIS and Gibbs instantly sent me down to Abby's lab with new evidence. I walked in to blaring music and the smell of apples. The only thing I didn't see was Abby. Then I heard a crash coming from her office. I ran over and saw her trying to move the couch she had in there.

"Abby why don't you let me help you with that?" I walked over to her.

"Cause I almost got it. Ouch!" She feel on her butt. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I help her up and we finish moving the couch underneath the window looking out on the lab. "Thank you Ziva."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

"There is something I want to talk to you about." Ziva looked scared. I'd never seen that look on her. "We got off on the wrong foot. I was still in pain from losing Cate. Then you came in and pretty much took over her spot on the team. I was hurt and angry. The only people here who knew I was gay was Gibbs and Cate. I worry about all you guys when you go to a crime scene because I don't know if you will come back okay or not. I've already lost one person who meant the world to me. I'm not willing to let go of you."

After I said that I leaned over and captured her lips with my own. Then the kiss became heated. She brushed her tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. When she got it our tongues started fighting for dominance. I'm not sure when but at some point during the kiss Ziva had laid me down on the couch. She was on top rocking her hips into mine. I'm not going to lie it felt amazing. I was also getting very turned on.

"Abby are you sure you want to do this?" She stopped and I let out a small moan at the lack of contact. All I could do was nod. "Then we will go to your house after work. And finish what we started."

I couldn't wait to get off work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I finally figured out how to put new chapters onto stories. I hope you like this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.<strong>


End file.
